


hey there, demons, it's ya boys

by Wuzzy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, rated T for swears and a threat to steal teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuzzy/pseuds/Wuzzy
Summary: Kurapika is a video editor-turned-sorta-producer who has started a DIY ghost-hunting webseries out of sheer spite, because ghosts are real and his boyfriend needs to consider the possibilities. Leorio is a skeptical film equipment repair guy who’s mainly considering the possibility that his boyfriend is a dumbass. Killua is a bored production freelancer with a mysterious past who runs on chocolate and sarcasm. Gon’s many talents happen to include knowing his way around a camera and attracting strange occurrences. The hospital was shut down 50 years ago and there might be a demon lurking in the basement.Let’s rock’n’roll buckaroos.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 39
Kudos: 87





	hey there, demons, it's ya boys

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was obviously inspired by a Buzzfeed Unsolved rewatch, but it isn't a true BFU AU... It's more Leorio and Kurapika's entire relationship is founded on companionable bickering and they decided to run a paranormal investigation show out of Leorio's garage about it. Hints of killugon in the background, but it's too early for them to be a thing yet. 
> 
> Big big thanks to the friends who read over my drafts and the folks on tumblr who were excited to hear more about this AU. It took ages but I finally got this out!! -v- I hope you enjoy it.

Kurapika eyed the intersection ahead for a street sign. “You’re sure you fixed the spirit box?” he pressed.

“For the last time, yes, I fixed your awful spirit box,” Leorio replied tersely. He already knew where this was headed. “I told you. One of the wires near the speaker had come loose and was causing interference. That’s what made that high-pitched static we were hearing, not one of your little ghosts.”

“And you don’t think that’s weird?” Kurapika countered. He ignored how Leorio rolled his eyes, clearly visible in the rearview mirror. “Gon, do I take this right or the next one?”

“Next one,” Gon said from the passenger seat, glancing at his printed directions. “Then keep going straight until the turn-off on the left.”

“No, I don’t think it’s weird,” Leorio continued. “Are you trying to tell me a ghost got its little ghost hands in there and yanked the wire around? It probably got knocked loose when Killua dropped the stupid thing.”

That only earned him an affronted scoff from Killua. “I did _not,_ ” he said, sitting next to Leorio in the back. Clearly he wasn’t heartbroken about it, since he didn’t stop scrolling through his phone. “I don’t drop things. Whoever had the bright idea to put it on top of the audio box clearly wasn’t careful enough.”

Leorio raised an eyebrow. “And it just slipped off?”

“Exactly.” Killua finally looked up from his phone so he could reach forward and poke their cameraman in the side. “Gon was there too y’know, I don’t see you blaming him.”

“To be fair,” Gon said, swatting Killua’s hand away without looking, “the spirit box is kind of… intense.”

Kurapika nodded sagely, straight-faced, eyes still on the road. “So you’re saying Leorio secretly broke it because he hates it.”

“It’s a stupid device with no grounding in science that does nothing other than make a whole lot of annoying noise, and I did _not_ break it.” Maybe Leorio could throw himself out of the car and save himself from another night running around an empty building and talking to air. Walk home along the highway, or hitchhike. Then he’d get murdered by some psychopath, and then Kurapika would be sorry. Actually, scratch that, Kurapika would use the opportunity to try to contact him beyond the grave. He was lucky that Leorio liked him so damn much.

“Kurapika, I think that was the road,” Gon said, squinting behind them into the gathering darkness. Kurapika swore under his breath and whipped the car around, at which point Leorio and Killua both swore too, decidedly not under their breath.

“I’m doing the driving from now on,” Leorio told him. He hoped with all his heart that the thump he’d heard from the trunk wasn’t their one actual camera breaking. He had enough repairs to look forward to already, ones he was actually getting paid for. “You can’t be trusted.”

“Uh-huh.”

“A menace to society.”

Kurapika shushed him, peering into the dusk. He pointed ahead at a dark, barely-lit shape looming on the horizon, and Leorio could start to pick out details as they drew closer. Three large floors, two wings of gaping windows extending from the central structure, a single weak floodlight over what must be the entryway. Coldly institutional, according to the standards of a bygone era. There was a spiked iron fence around the property, the sweep of a stone staircase to the door, and Leorio saw what looked like a garret jutting off from one corner. The crumbling stone facade must have cut an imposing figure once, but now the building’s stark atmosphere came entirely from its desolation.

A figure emerged from the darkness, waving at the car before undoing the chain on the large iron gate. Kurapika raised a hand as they rolled through, and they heard the gate clatter shut again behind them. Presumably locking them in on the grounds, with whatever else was lurking in the dark. 

The car came to a stop a few feet from the stone steps, and everyone climbed out, taking in the structure up close. Definitely not in great shape, Leorio decided with a prickle of unease. There were too many shattered windows where anything – or anyone – could slip inside. Absurdly, he wished that ghosts were what he was worried about. 

Kurapika strode around the front of the car and stood next to Gon. “Well, gentlemen,” he said dryly, with a wave to the derelict deathtrap before them, “welcome to the Nostrade Residential Hospital.”

***

If Leorio was going to insist the equipment was “his thing,” Killua grumbled to himself as he dug through the box labeled Ghost Stuff, then he could at least help them unpack the damn car. While he and Gon were rooting around in the trunk and prepping their equipment, their series co-host and alleged “tech guy” was busy staring up at the old hospital like he was some kind of deranged OSHA inspector.

“Gon.” Leorio squinted suspiciously at the empty window frames. “How many birds would you say are in there?”

Gon hummed, looking up from the good camera to take in the treeless hilltop around them. Killua hadn’t been there to witness it in person, but supposedly Gon had turned up on day one and immediately established himself as the resident wildlife expert by diagnosing Kurapika’s apartment building with a squirrel problem. Now his animal assessments were considered law. “Depends on the maintenance, but it’s the best shelter until the treeline down there... Could be a good handful,” he decided. “Probably no rats this time though!”

GoPro, spirit box, GoPro, handheld, random charger, Kurapika’s EMF meter – Killua glanced up from sorting out their various electronics and took it upon himself to snort at Leorio’s panicked expression, since Kurapika had walked into the dark to talk with the caretaker. “Come on, old man, it’ll be like the lumberyard all over again. Won’t that be fun?” 

“You, shut up. You just want more footage that makes me look like an idiot.”

If the universe graced him with another moment as beautiful as Leorio being bombarded by a flock of startled pigeons in the middle of an empty lumber mill, Killua might actually bother to believe they were finding ghosts. “Fortunately, you do a pretty good job of that all on your own,” he smirked.

“Why you–!”

Whatever empty threat Leorio had in mind was cut off as Killua shoved a GoPro into his hands. “Hurry up and get ready, your boyfriend will get cranky with you if you make us start late.”

“Since when do you care about our schedule?” Leorio grumbled, but he started strapping the camera to his chest without another complaint. 

_Rude._ Killua did care, he was just efficient enough to get away with acting like he didn’t, but there was more potential for fun down the line if he kept that fact to himself. Right now, they had an episode to shoot. Killua reached back into the trunk to gather their definitely bogus ghost detecting tools, but his fingers only met cheap car carpeting. “Gon,” Killua said, “did you move the EMF thing?”

“No?” Gon looked up from the good camera, puzzled. “Prepping the Ghost Stuff is your job tonight. You can’t find it?”

“Technically it’s not my– Whatever,” Killua muttered. He could only bully the geezer for so long before it started to get stale, and who knew how long the four of them might be chasing ghosts and demons together. Some things needed to be savored. “I thought for sure I put it down next to the box,” he continued as he pushed things aside, “but I don’t– Oh.”

A glance around the trunk had revealed the tapered end of the EMF meter, peeking out from under the backpack where he kept the mics and sound gear. Practically on the other side of the trunk from the Ghost Stuff box.

Killua grabbed the EMF meter and flipped it in his hand, frowning. “Weird… I guess I mixed it in with the audio stuff somehow?” But they both knew he was diligent about his audio equipment, and Gon wasn’t the type to move gear around as a prank. But if neither of them did it... Killua glanced casually at the cameraman to gauge his reaction. The slight frown on Gon’s face as he looked at the device Killua held wasn’t one of confusion or unease. If anything, his expression was… _exasperated_. 

Killua narrowed his eyes. It would have been one thing if Gon had been surprised, but if Killua didn’t know better–

“You gave me all that shit about making us late, and now you’re zoning out?” Leorio demanded. He nudged Killua over and grabbed the handheld camera. “Unbelievable. Quit staring at Gon and get out of the way at least.”

“Wh– I’m not staring at him!”

Gon laughed, shaking off whatever troubled thought the wandering EMF meter had brought up as if it was never there. “Maybe all that coffee is starting to get to you, Killua.”

“The fact that I have enough caffeine in me to embalm a person is irrelevant, thank you,” Killua replied loftily, but he decided to leave it at that. For now. He'd either find the answer himself, or find a way of making Gon talk.

Footsteps approached the weak halo of the floodlight. “We have until 3am at the latest, so we should aim to wrap by 2:30,” Kurapika reported. He caught the GoPro Leorio tossed to him in one hand and continued. “No kicking things, no breaking things, no graffiti, the usual caretaker stuff. And of course, no climbing around on any filing cabinets that were left behind.”

“It was one time,” Gon mumbled. 

“Questions, comments, general whining before we start?” 

“Comment!” Killua said with a raised hand. He got a tolerant eyeroll and a nod. “I just want to say on the record, if you’re gonna drag us this far into the middle of nowhere, Kurapika, then we’d better get merc'd by a cult at the end of it. I wanna go out with some flair.” Leorio gave Killua a look that said he thought Killua was a little too comfortable with the idea of getting murdered in a rural backwater by a bunch of cultists. Or demons. Whatever it was they were supposed to be looking for tonight. Killua gave no sign of seeing it.

But Kurapika continued to set up his GoPro and bare gave him a glance. “There probably aren’t any cults using the building anymore.” He paused. “Probably.”

“I hate you so much,” Leorio hissed from the other side of the car. Killua saw Kurapika hide a smile, and now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

“Ugh. Are you two going to flirt, or are we going to catch some ghosts?”

***

Once the group was inside, they made quick work setting up cheap cameras and recorders – Gon recording B-roll with their only good camera as they went – and while they explored, Kurapika relayed the history of the hospital (He would most likely dub it over later for clarity, maybe have Killua throw together a simple graphic or two, but he hadn't decided on the show's final format for sure). The Nostrade family, he reported, actually took over the hospital, which was originally a sanatorium for tuberculosis patients. The sanatorium had started to decline and fall into disrepair, when suddenly the Nostrades snatched it up. Theories on what led to this acquisition differed, and the most popular one he found was that the renamed “residential hospital” was actually a front for some kind of mob scheme, given the family’s connections.

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ here,” Leorio cut in. At that point they had walked from the entrance hall through most of the ground floor and into what was once used as a rec room in the east wing. There wasn’t much left but a grand stone fireplace with a corner of the mantle smashed off, a rickety chair, and a couch that had probably been sitting there since the hospital closed half a century ago. 

Gon raised his eyebrows at Kurapika from behind the good camera to show that he also wanted to know the twist. Killua, safely out of the camera’s view, was busy nudging the old couch with his foot, his expression enthusiastically disgusted, but Kurapika knew he was listening as well. 

“You’d be right…” Kurapika glanced around the room, savoring the suspense. At the start, he hadn’t expected to enjoy playing the storyteller so much, but he found he relished it more and more with each investigation. “The other theory,” he continued, “is that the patriarch of the Nostrade family bought out the sanatorium in order to quietly and covertly provide care for his daughter.” 

“Also tuberculosis, or…?”

He shook his head. “That was the story the family used to explain her total disappearance from society. However, I found out in my research that there were rumors at the time surrounding her psychiatric condition. If the daughter really was struggling with mental illness – which wouldn’t have been very well understood at the time – the Nostrade head might have been worried about his image and the family’s chances of climbing higher up the food chain, should word get around. Considering that, it’s possible that he would want to try and treat her in secret, away from inquiring eyes.”

“Alright so… at best, it’s a mafia money laundering scheme, and at worst it’s ‘guy locks his sick daughter in an attic where she won’t embarrass him,’ is what you’re saying.” Leorio wrinkled his nose. “This guy sounds like he sucks.”

“Well. He was in the mob.”

Leorio threw him a look. “You know exactly what I meant. Wasn’t this also during the age of lobotomies?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Cool, I hate this man’s guts.”

“Do you want some good news that’ll cheer you up?” Kurapika said. 

Something must have shown on his face, because Leorio instantly looked tired. “Alright fine, I’ll ask,” he sighed. “I know from that dumb look that it won’t cheer me up, but go ahead and tell me.”

“They say that the daughter…” Kurapika smiled in spite of himself. “Believed she could communicate with spirits.”

Leorio sighed. “Of course she did.”

 _Killjoy,_ Kurapika thought, more fondly than he maybe should have. “Do you have a problem with this story? Her daughter owns the property now, feel free to take it up with her.” It was a shame that Leorio was too skeptical and too stubborn to consider all the potential at this location, but that was the whole point of doing this, after all. 

“My problem isn’t with this family,” Leorio grumbled, “except for that shit mob dad, he can choke.”

“He’s definitely dead already,” Killua muttered, just barely audible. Kurapika successfully held back his smile this time. In general their rag-tag crew was diligent about staying quiet while they were recording, but every once in a while they’d try to get Kurapika to crack on camera, and he refused to encourage them. 

“My problem," Leorio was saying, "is that now you’re gonna try and tell me that this poor girl had mystic ghost powers and could actually talk to spirits and she turned this hospital into an ooky-spooky hot-spot, and you’ll expect me to believe that even though it’s completely ridiculous. No thank you.”

“I would never. Some people claim that, but in my opinion, we shouldn't lose sight of the fact that she was a young woman who was unwell and needed help." Kurapika glanced at Killua and saw him nod, message received – he'd make sure to leave that in so their viewers would be on the same page, assuming they even got any viewers. "But if there’s any merit to these claims," he went on, "and I want you to note that I’m saying _if,_ then tonight could very well be the night we collect the strongest paranormal evidence we’ve ever seen. Have you thought about that?”

Leorio’s eyebrows shot up. “If? So even you don’t think this is legit.”

Oh, he could be infuriating sometimes. “For the last time, my goal is to either confirm a haunting is real, or debunk overstated reports that undermine the legitimacy of others, and I know you know that…” Kurapika sighed. He saw Gon silently stifle a laugh behind the camera. “Whatever, let’s keep going. The interesting stuff is still ahead.”

They paused at the base of the stairs up – Killua had discovered that the handheld audio recorder already needed new batteries, somehow – and Leorio held the EMF out like some red carpet personality armed with a microphone. “Tell us, Kurapika,” he said, “what are we hoping to get here today?”

“Well, I’m going to be honest and say that yes, there are a few things people have reported here that I think are exaggerated,” Kurapika admitted. He ignored Leorio’s weighty glance down the camera. “There’s a good chance we might disprove those claims. But, we have our audio recorders, we’ll do a spirit box session or two now that it’s fixed–”

“–You’re welcome, by the way–”

“–and if we’re lucky we’ll capture some communication and prove that there are spirits present here, more broadly. Plus…”

“Oh great,” Leorio groaned, “what now?”

“They say there’s a demon in the basement.”

“...There's a what."

So naturally, they saved the basement for the very end.

Kurapika squinted into the darkness of a cavernous storeroom. Their little DIY crew had already been to the on-site morgue across the short hallway – they had turned on the spirit box for a while, with tentatively promising results. But the demonic activity that had drawn cultic attention a decade before – allegedly – was said to be concentrated here, due to an underground spring in the south corner. Which sounded, quite frankly, like absolute horseshit, but one could never be too sure. “If you’re in here with us,” Kurapika said, “we’d like it if you could do something to tell us. You could move one of these chairs, knock on something, maybe try to speak to us–”

“You could pull my teeth out!” Leorio interrupted cheerfully.

“–or you can always pull this tall guy’s teeth out,” he concluded.

“Just reach on in here and yank ‘em out,” Leorio said. “I’ll even let you keep it. A little souvenir! Trust me, if you can do it, you will have earned it.”

Kurapika panned the handheld camera around the room. “I promise you, you’ll have lots of opportunities to do it, because he will keep running his mouth for as long as we’re here.”

“It’s true, of the many complaints I get from my small companion here, my inability to shut up appears to be his favorite.”

Unfortunately, no one took Leorio up on his offer and all of his teeth stayed firmly in his skull. Maybe next time, Kurapika thought. He could hope.

“I thought there was supposed to be a– what did you call it? ‘A malevolent entity that likes to knock over chairs and shove or scratch visitors to the site?’” Leorio held his flashlight under his chin and raised his eyebrows meaningfully. “Some entity you’ve got here, huh.”

“Your face probably scared it off,” Kurapika replied with studied disinterest. He ignored Leorio’s offended squawk, because Leorio had asked for it and should know better, and gestured to the door with his own flashlight. “Come on, this basement isn’t done with us yet. There’s still the incinerator room.” 

“Trash or bodies?”

“Both.”

“Yeesh.”

Kurapika waved for Gon to hurry up with the camera – he was still squinting at one of the store room’s shadowed corners, for whatever reason – and then gestured down the hall with his flashlight. “This is the hallway where some visitors, and even former employees from the final days of the hospital, reported seeing shadowy figures moving around…” 

“Ah, of course,” Leorio drawled sarcastically. “There’s always gotta be a shadowy figure, right?”

A flurry of muted whispers erupted behind them, but Kurapika acted as if he didn't hear. If the microphones managed to pick it up, they could probably fix it in post. “Even I'll admit, it sounds like a stretch. Of all the evidence in this case that could make me think there are false reports, the shadow figure stuff is–” 

“Hey guys?” Killua called from the back.

He saw Leorio hold back a sigh as they turned, and Kurapika couldn't blame him. For Killua to interrupt a shoot like this, there had to be yet another problem. Maybe an issue with their audio capture, or maybe a fourth thing needed new batteries– He braced himself for the worst, but instead, Killua jabbed a thumb at their cameraman and said, “Gon says something tugged on him.”

Every thought in Kurapika's head screeched to a halt. 

“Killuaaaa…”

“Look, they’re the ones out here looking for ghosts, so I thought that maybe they’d like to know!”

“I know, but–”

“Hang on,” Kurapika interjected, “stop, stop.” He turned to Gon. “Explain.”

Gon shrugged his camera free shoulder. “There isn’t much to explain, really? It’s what I said to Killua–”

“We were walking behind you guys,” Killua cut in impatiently, “and I asked him why he jumped all of a sudden, and he said something had pulled on his sleeve.” 

“Jumping messes up the shot, it was more of a–” Gon mimed a motion like he was gently tugging his elbow out of someone’s grip. 

The flashlight in Kurapika’s hand went dark. "These cheap things are shit," Leorio muttered. Kurapika barely heard him.

“What?” Gon asked. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

"Why am I..." Kurapika gaped at him. “Gon, you just said some invisible thing pulled on you.”

“Yeah?"

“In the middle of an empty hallway.” 

Gon shrugged. “Sure, more or less.”

"Hey." Leorio poked his shoulder. "Do you want to do anything about that flashlight, or are you going to stumble around in the dark with your little ghosts until we leave?"

Kurapika's head spun, realization finally colliding with him like a freight train. His grip tightened on the flashlight. How the hell could he have missed it? All the pieces were right in front of him all this time, plain as day. “Gon,” Kurapika said, dazed, “I think you’re actually, legitimately haunted.”

Leorio sputtered. _“Haunted?”_

“I’m serious! How else do you explain it? Things tugging on you, our batteries failing, objects falling near you–”

“Holy shit, are you serious?” Killua practically cackled, and given his skepticism Kurapika didn't see why he should be _that_ delighted. “I was only kidding when I said they should blame you for the spirit box!”

“Do you hear yourselves right now–”

_“Don’t you fucking dare, Paladiknight.”_

“He’s not ‘haunted,’” Leorio said, glaring between his air-quotes at them. “That could have been anything, don’t be weird at Gon about it."

"Anything?! Are you serious?" It was incredible, Kurapika thought, that the strongest proof they'd ever found could be standing right in front of them, and Leorio would still try to pull some explanation out of his ass to discredit it. He was lucky he was cute and Kurapika liked him so goddamn much, because otherwise he might be tempted to strangle him.

"Hell, I bet Killua agrees with me for once,” Leorio continued. Killua shrugged noncommittally rather than give Leorio the satisfaction, but they all knew he didn't believe their investigations would uncover anything paranormal.

"Fine," Kurapika said, and turned to Gon. Their cameraman was still rolling, watching them bicker in amused silence, but surely he would back Kurapika up. "You have to agree the whole thing is weird, right?"

“You mean the thing with my jacket?” Gon said. “Why would it be weird? It’s always just a friend saying hi.”

Leorio sighed and snatched the dead flashlight out of Kurapika’s hand before the plastic could splinter in his fingers.

***

No matter how the hunt had gone, the morning always brought waffles.

After their first investigation together – a brief but delirious tromp through a decommissioned train station that almost ended with trespassing charges – Leorio had declared that diner food tasted best after a late night, and since they were regularly up till close to dawn for investigations, they’d run with it ever since. Their breakfast ritual was a sort of sleep-deprived, sugar-fueled team meeting where they’d all debate who pulled the dumbest stunts the night before, or brainstorm ridiculous locations they should try to film at, or rate and discuss weird diner decor, and Gon liked it. It was a different feeling than when they were filming, a time to feel relaxed and carefree before they all piled back into the car for the journey home.

Although, today–

“I still can’t believe you didn’t think to tell us you’re haunted!” Kurapika forked his eggs like they had threatened his family.

Gon shrugged at him, again, and kept chewing his waffles. This place actually had real maple syrup, he felt like how Killua must feel whenever he discovered his favorite kind of chocolate candies at random gas stations. “Technically, you decided I’m ‘haunted,’” he pointed out, for the third time, around the food in his mouth.

“Because there’s nothing else to call it,” Kurapika hissed. Leorio rolled his eyes behind his mug of coffee, then dodged a kick under the table.

And as for Killua… Gon studied the man across from him again. Killua was oh-so delicately slicing his stack of waffles and chocolate syrup and whipped cream, a show of feigned disinterest for what was happening. Too disinterested, Gon thought. Maybe it was so he could stay out of things and enjoy watching Kurapika’s brain melt. Or maybe, just maybe, it had to do with the same reason that out of all his friends, Killua was the least surprised by what happened in that basement hallway. A reason that made Killua look smug and satisfied, as if he'd figured out the answer to a question Gon didn't know he'd been asked. It wasn't a reaction he usually saw, and he had questions of his own.

Killua glanced up from his plate, meeting Gon’s gaze. He raised an eyebrow at him knowingly – daringly – and popped a forkful of waffles in his mouth, and Gon felt something like electricity zing through him.

Well, the electric feeling itself was because of the friend that had followed him back from the hospital and was now poking around their booth, but Gon wasn’t going to let that get between him and breakfast. Either way, there was definitely more going on here. Gon made a mental note to pry some answers out of Killua down the road, once he got a better idea of how to actually do that. Despite the months they'd all worked together on this project, he got the feeling there was a lot about Killua that they still didn't know.

“Hey–” Killua turned away from Gon and nudged Kurapika’s shoulder “–did you get any sleep at all last night? I feel like you're walking the edge of unhinged.”

“No,” Leorio answered wearily. “No he did not.

Killua nodded. “And thus our fearless showrunner shifts into menace-to-society mode. Tragic.” 

“How do you expect me to sleep when the greatest potential for proving I’m right has been right in front of me for almost five months?” Kurapika demanded. He glared at his boyfriend – you really wouldn't know they were dating if you heard them most days, Gon mused; he wondered if it would even come across when the episodes went live. “I’m about to make you eat your words, and you hate that you'll have to admit on camera that I was right all along.”

Leorio smirked. “Hate to break it to you, but the only thing I’m eating are these waffles.”

“Our camera guy has ghosts following him! Right in front of you!” Kurapika waved vaguely at Gon with his fork. “You’re seriously telling me that’s not enough proof for you to finally admit that they exist?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Leorio replied. He turned to flag down a waiter, and didn't see the salt shaker next to Gon’s elbow shift a centimeter to the left on its own. “Ghosts aren’t real.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tag for this [ghost hunters AU](https://thehuntyhunties.tumblr.com/tagged/ghost-hunter-au) on my HxH tumblr, if you want more tidbits and chaos. Thank you for reading!
> 
> EDIT: After thinking for a few days I have an inkling of a second chapter in mind.... I'm not promising anything yet so I'm leaving the chapter count at 1/1 but I'm gonna try my best! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ


End file.
